Secret Santa
by Tonks7421
Summary: Will wants to do an secret santa and Alana gets Hannibal what will she get him? Nothing less than a very under dressed Will. Rated M for sexual scenes. I don't own Hannibal.


_Ok so I discussed this with one of my best friends (Sasseria) and she liked the sound of it so I hope you all do to!_

It had started with a simple suggestion.

"I want to do a secret Santa!" Will said to Alana and Jack after they came into his classroom.

"You want to do what?" Jack said with a face to say 'I am a grown man what the hell are you talking about.'

"Well one of my students said the class was doing one and asked if I wanted to be involved. I kindly declined but then realised how long it had been since I did one so I thought I'd do one with you guys. It might help us you know get to know each other better." Will said his smile falling when he saw Jack facial expression not change.

"Will you do understand that this is the FBI and…" Jack started but Alana cut him off.

"I think it's a great idea. Just because we have a professional job doesn't mean we have to ignore each other we should learn to bond. Who are you thinking of including Will?"

"You, me, Jack, Beverly, Brian, Jimmy, Hannibal, Abigail, Freddie…"

"Freddie Lounds?"

"Yes well why not she hates me enough so why not try to understand why and fix that."

"Will when I first brought you into this your exact words were 'that may require me to be sociable' implying you didn't want to socialize with people. Why do you have a sudden change of heart?"

"I don't know I guess I'm tired of being an outside person who people don't want to be seen with. I'm lonely I guess."

Alana gave Will a sympathetic look and smiled.

"Ok then Will how do you want to do this?" Alana said now thoroughly interested in the idea.

"Well first we have to make sure everyone wants to do it no point in doing it if no one wants to do it."

"Good point so, so far we've got you me and….Jack? You in?"

"Why not I see no harm in it" Jack said finally breaking into a smile.

"Right so we need to get the rest of the people in. I have an appointment with Hannibal later so I'll ask him" Will couldn't help but smile when he said Hannibal's name. He felt like a teenage girl who had a crush on their teacher.

"Ok I'll speak to Beverly, Jimmy and Brian I think they're examining a body at the moment so they'll all be together." Jack said

"So I'm left with Freddie and Abigail hmm that may be difficult oh hang on wait no. They're at the institution talking about the book. Right I'm going to have to dash to meet them if everything's successful I'll text you later Will." Alana said grabbing her purse and running out of the classroom. Jack and Will shared a quick smile before they both also left the classroom.

"I'll tell you later about the forensic team"

"Thank Jack I'll get back to you about Hannibal"

At 2 o'clock Will was outside Hannibal's office and was desperately wishing away the hardness in his trousers. It was like he'd forgotten about having to spend an hour in a confined room with the person he want to fuck against his desk. He'd already received two different texts from Jack and Alana. Jack's saying

'Everyone's in'

And Alana's saying

'Freddie and Abigail both love the idea. Have fun with Hannibal sweetie xx'

Alana was the only person who knew about Will's little crush. Well it wasn't exactly little, he practically drooled at the thought of Hannibal on his knees sucking Will of, with his ruffled hair and red lips. Oh those lips he could kiss them all day if the person whose lips they were wouldn't push him away and ask him what the fuck he was doing and ask to never speak again.

Suddenly Hannibal's office door clicked open pulling Will out of his thoughts. Hannibal welcomed Will in.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything import

ant you looked very deep in thought"

Will blushed and shook his head.

"Please come in Will."

"Thank you." Will walked in and mead sure before he forgot to ask Hannibal about his idea. "Oh umm I'm meant to ask before we get into heavy phycology stuff at the office and with Freddie and Abigail we're doing a secret Santa and we were wondering… well I am wondering if you wanted to join in" Will sais nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"That sounds like fun Will I'd love to join in" Hannibal answered with a smile.  
"Really? You want to do it? That's great"  
"You sounds surprised"  
"Well I guess that you'd have more fun I don't know going to the opera or something"  
"As much as I do love the opera if you've got other people doing it too I don't see the harm in doing it. Who else is joining in?"  
" You, me, Jack, Beverly, Brian, Jimmy, Alana, Abigail and Freddie"  
"Miss Lounds?"  
"Yeah Jack and Alana questioned it too but I think we should try and bond with her if we can."  
"I see. When you say we you mean you?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Well I think that it's actually you who wants to bond with Miss Lounds she has said bad things about you and now you want to be seen as getting along with her"  
"Maybe honestly I was trying to be nice."  
"That's fine Will as long as you understand your own actions and the reasons for them that's fine."  
"Ok well I guess that's it really I'll tell you more when we have it figured out. We can start a normal session now"

"Will what is it you class as a normal session?" Hannibal asked curiously as he sat in his usual chair.

"For me? Well I guess you know talking about dreams, hallucinations and how I feel about things." Will replied sitting down in the chair opposite chair.

"I see. So then Will tell me about your dreams. Anymore nightmares?"

What Hannibal didn't know was that for weeks Will had been making up his nightmares to cover up the fact he was actually dreaming about the other man.

"Uh yeah you know frequent as always."

Now what _Will_ didn't know is that Hannibal could tell that Will was lying about his nightmares. You see Will wasn't a very good liar his stories kept changing and he would pause for long amounts of time trying to think up what next to say.

"Tell me about them Will."

"Oh…. Ok right let me think ok the last time I had a nightmare was Tuesday no Wednesday um it was about Garrett Jacob Hobbs and Abigail I dreamt that he killed her. Like he did with his past victims, and that was it really. Nothing to alarming"

Hannibal smiled at Will's nervousness, he thought it made Will look even cuter, but only wished he knew what Will was really dreaming about and why he felt that he couldn't tell Hannibal about it.

"You say that your nightmare isn't alarming and yet you dream about you surrogate daughter being killed."

"Well uh… yeah I guess it's just normal for me to have dreams like this."

"Will why is it you lie about your dreams?"

"What? How did…?" Will was completely lost for words by Hannibal's deduction.

"You're not a very good liar Will." Hannibal laughed.

"Well I never really knew that sorry."

"So Will what do you really dream about? Do you actually have nightmares still?"

Will was still lost for words and could only open his mouth and close it again.

"It's fine Will whatever it is you can tell me."

"Is it alright if I don't?"

"I'd rather you did but it's your hour Will you don't have to say or do anything you don't want to."

"I'd rather we didn't talk about it."

The rest of their session was spent talking about a recent murder that the team were trying to figure out who it was. The victims were stabbed once through the chest with the rest of their family and then they were sat in their living room around their Christmas tree. The family was set out to look like they were having a normal Christmas. The only strange part was that at least one of the family members was not there and the police were yet to find them.

The next day Alana came to Will's classroom before he started his teaching so she could talk to him about the way people were going to be chosen for the secret Santa.

"Will! Hey I was wondering how are we going to choose who people get for the secret Santa?"

"Hey oh um not sure really I'm not sure really."

"Well there's a website that can chose it for you. You enter everyone's name and then it makes a match for everyone."

"Ok well you seem very interested in the idea would you like to do it?" Will asked Alana laughing slightly.

"Already done. Sorry I'm a bit enthusiastic it's been years since I've done one and I guess it's bringing out my inner child." Alana laughed and moved the hair out of her face. "I'm the only person who will know who everyone has I've text everyone else who they have and I'm here you also tell you you've got Abigail"

"So you came here to ask me a question that you had no use of the answer and the point in that was?"

"I came to tell you who you had."

"But how did you know that I didn't already have a plan."

"I know you Will. You never have a plan."

"Fair point. Listen I have a class soon but how about you and I go shopping later?"

"Will Graham asking to go shopping. Well this is something I never thought I'd her, but anyway I can't. Hannibal already asked."

Will nearly choked when he heard this.

"Hannibal? Hannibal Lecter asked to go shopping for Christmas presents with you?"

"Yes he did. Why jealous?"

Will blushed and said "No it just sounded strange that's all."

"If you want to come along you can you know."

"I might just have to take you up on that offer. So who'd you get anyway?"

"Liked I'd tell."

"How mature come on please tell me?" Will asked trying to do a sweet puppy face

"It's not going to work Will and anyway what is it we're doing?"

"A secret Santa?"

"Main word being?"

"Yeah, yeah secret I know."

Will's class started to enter while Alana and Will were still talking various comments were made and in the end one of the student gave a wolf whistle.

"Why is it I always get the immature class?" Will asked.

"I have no idea I'll see you later Will. I'll come here to meet you and then we'll go shopping Hannibal's meeting us there."

"Right bye Alana."

With that Alana left. Will spent the hour teaching his class and counting down the minutes until the end of the day. His thoughts soon turned to what to get Abigail he thought about scarfs as she wore them to cover her scar but then thought that it wouldn't seem like a lot. He would need something else but what he couldn't think of. He decided to try and get inspiration when he went shopping.

When the end of the day finally came Alana was waiting at the doorway to Will's classroom. He didn't notice her standing at the doorway as he was packing up his bags and thinking of what Hannibal would look like naked.

"Will ready to go?"

Will's breath stuttered and he looked up. Seeing it was Alana reassured him he was safe and he let out a long breath.

"Jesus Alana you scared me half to death."

"Sorry. From the blush on your face I'm guessing you were deep in thought about a certain someone." Will's blush became even darker making Alana laugh. She was the only person that knew that Hannibal returned Will's feeling and found it hilarious how oblivious they both were. Oh she knew what she was getting Hannibal for Christmas. "Should we go then?"

"Yeah. I'm ready." Will grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Right lets go. I've parked downstairs. Where are you parked?"

"Same place."

On the way down to the car park Alana started to think about her plan for how to give Hannibal his present. It would have to be in secret. No one else could be in the area at the time maybe not even herself. She could drop it off. She would also need a tape recorder and chloroform. Could you buy that in a local shop? Unaware that Will had warned her she was about to walk into something she carried on walking until she hit into a post.

"Are you alright Alana?" Will asked walking towards her

"Yeah I'm fine." Alana replied rubbing her head

"I did warn you, but obviously you didn't hear me."

"Yeah sorry was just thinking about something."

"Ok well my car is over there so I'll see you soon."

"Of course we're meeting Hannibal at the shopping centre so I'll see you there."

With that Will turned and walked towards his car. The car itself stank of dog because of the strays he'd have to take home in his car. He'd been meaning to clean it but he'd been busy recently with cases he hadn't been able to get round to it. Will soon pulled to the town's parking lot and immediately saw Hannibal's car. Oh great Hannibal was already here and Oh so was Alana great so he was late. Will hurried out of his car and up the escalator to the shopping centre where he saw Hannibal and Alana waiting for him.

"Hi sorry I'm late."

"That's fine Will no hurry." Hannibal replied as they walked towards a set of shops.

"Right I think here's where we go our separate ways to get presents shall we meet back here at five and go for a coffee or something?" Alana asked

"Yeah sure sounds good to me I'll see you two later." And with that Will left to go and find a present for Abigail. Hannibal's eyes followed Will and as soon as he saw him out of earshot he turned to Alana.

"Miss Bloom it appears I need your help. I know you know I have Will but I haven't any ideas what to get him. I know he likes fishing but he makes his own lures and he has plenty of dogs."

"I'm not sure Hannibal I couldn't think of what he'd like. You could look around for inspiration I guess."

"I'll do that thank you Alana." Hannibal then left and walked to a cologne shop he could at least buy Will better cologne, one without a ship on the bottle. Maybe something a bit more refined to try and make Will seem a bit more classy. Half an hour later he walked out of the shop with an expensive bottle of cologne pre-wrapped and a few more ideas as to what to get Will. Though next he had to go and get Abigail something she was his surrogate daughter after all.

Will was in Top Shop, getting funny looks from the women there, while he was looking for Abigail's gift. He was sick of seeing tinsel and hearing cheesy Christmas songs. After a while of wandering about female assistant came over to him to try and offer help,

"You look a little lost sir is there something I can help you with? If you're looking for something for yourself Top Man is just upstairs."

"Oh no thank you I'm looking for a present for a young female."

"I am sorry. Is it for your daughter?"

"Something like that yeah. I'm looking for some scarfs for her."

"Well if you follow me I'll show you our display of scarfs."

"Thank you" Will said with a smile.

Hannibal was in Top Shop also looking for a gift for Abigail. He was unaware that only a few feet away Will was doing the same thing. They were both looking at a stand of scarfs from the opposite side when they both saw the same scarf and reached for it and their hands brushed.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to….." Will looked up half way through his sentence after pulling away his hand to see Hannibal looking at him. "Oh um hi."

"Hello Will it appears we have both had the same idea for Abigail."

Will scratched the back of his head and mumbled "Yeah I guess you can have it though I saw a good one not too far away and I've got a couple already."

Unknown to the two men Alana was also in the shop and had seen the awkward encounter between them she chose that moment to put part one of her plan into action she ran to a CD player in the corner of the shop and saw a CD case on top. Whoever worked here was a saint. She skipped to track seven and waited for the song to start playing. She walked back to where she was hiding to watch Hannibal and Will to see their reaction. Just then the song that was also playing over thousands of stores started. All I Want for Christmas Is You played out all over the store. As soon as Will recognized the song he gave a small laugh thinking that all he wanted for Christmas was Hannibal, but he also remember standing in front of him was a confused Hannibal. Will blushed a dark red and opened his mouth to say something but again nothing came out. Great, Will thought, that's the second time this week that this had happened. Finally deciding that he wasn't going to be able to do anything to make this situation will mumbled something like

"I have to go" and ran out of the store leaving an even more confused Hannibal.

Alana managed to control her laughter at the situation and walked out of the store after Will. She already had everything she needed for her plan to work a bottle of chloroform and a tape recorder. Alana found Will on a bench just outside of the store with his head in his hands. She knew this was her time for part two of her plan to go in action. She got the tape recorder and discreetly held it in her hand making sure not to cover the speaker.

"Will are you alright?" She asked walking up to him and lacing a hand on his shoulder.

"No. I just encountered the most awkward situation"

"I know I was there." Will looked up from his hands and looked Alana over before the realization hit him.

"ALANA! You played that!"

"Yes I did Will."

"Why would you do that?!"

"Well I know exactly what _you_ want for Christmas Will."

"Not funny Alana. I wonder what Hannibal would want for Christmas most?"

"Other than you?"

"Shut up that's what I want him to want not what he wants."

"I wouldn't be so sure" Alana mumbled

"What?" Will asked

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Look Alana I'm going to go now I've got to go feed the dogs and stuff you know how busy I am."

"Yes busy meaning you don't want to face Hannibal after what happened."

"Alana stop it"

"Alright I understand go. Oh can I come and see you tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah sure. I don't see why not."

"Great thanks Will."

Will left at that walking back to his car he gave up on trying to find Abigail anything else he was sure she'd appreciate the scarfs a lot anyway. He drove home and wrapped the scarfs in some sparkly silver paper he found in his attic and set them aside. He planned to go and give them to her tomorrow before Alana turned up.

The next morning Will woke up panting after yet another erotic dream about Hannibal. This had to stop, he told himself, he will never like you that way Will just stop. Will decided to go for a shower before he went to see Abigail. He could only wonder why it was that Alana sounded so insistent on seeing him today but he shook it off and carried on showering. Once he was done he pulled on his usual pair of jeans and plaid shirt. Once he was dressed he filled the dog bowls with food and water before grabbing Abigail's present and driving down to the psychiatric facility. When he got there he found Abigail sat reading a book on her bed. She didn't have scarf on but sub consciously had her hand over her scar.

"Hey Abigail."

"Will. Hi" Abigail put down her book and patted beside her for Will to sit down.

"I'd love to stay Abigail but I have Alana coming over soon, but I promise to come tomorrow and see you."

"Ok I'll hold you to that." Abigail smiled

"I came to give you this." Will held out the present "Happy Christmas"

"Thanks Will. Can I open it now?"

"I guess it's up to you."

Abigail smiled again and delicately opened the present. Three silk scarfs fell out and she picked them up playing about with the material. She picked the one she liked best, it was white and had black A's all over it, and wrapped it around her neck.

"Oh Will they're wonderful! My old one ripped and I wanted some more thank you so much!" Abigail got up and threw her arms around Will's neck. Will slowly put his hands on her back.

"That's ok Abigail I hoped you'd like them."

"Like them? I love them" Abigail replied pulling back from the hug.

"And hearing that only makes me sorrier that I have to leave now."

"That's ok Will say Hi to Alana for me."

"Will do. See you tomorrow Abigail." Will then left Abigail with a wave.

When Will got back home Alana was pacing on his doorstep looking scared. Will quickly got out of his car and speed walked up to her.

"Alana hey Alana what's up are you ok?"

"I don't know Will. I found this in my car I think someone's after me." Alana held up a cloth that looked quite old.

"What's wrong with a cloth?"

"Will does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" Alana held it up to his nose and Will inhaled deeply making his eyes roll back into his head and he passed out. Alana laughed and said to him,

"Oh Will whenever will you learn?"

She picked up his body and carefully placed it in her car. She carefully removed all of his clothes except his boxers and placed a bow on his chest. She also taped the voice recorder, with the tape from yesterday, on his chest. On top of the tape 'play me from Alana' was written. Alana then moved to the front seat of her car and drove to Hannibal's house. Once she got there she placed Will outside Hannibal's front door and rang the doorbell dashing out of the way when she heard footsteps. Hannibal opened his door, dressed in his usual suit, to see Will passed out and the tape on his chest. He suddenly realized what was going on and laughed to himself. He brought Will inside and placed him on his sofa. Hannibal carefully removed the tape and played it. He listened so carefully to what Alana and Will were saying that he didn't see Will open his eyes and sit up behind him. After the tape had finished Hannibal sat and thought about what he'd just heard. Will liked him back. Will placed a hand on Hannibal shoulder making him jump with surprise.

"Will! I didn't see you wake up."

"Blame Alana for the state I'm in she asked me 'does this rag smell like chloroform to you' and me being me I smelt it."

"You fell for something as…." Hannibal sentence was cut off by Will grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him hard on the lips. Hannibal moaned into the kiss and after the surprise had left him he kissed Will back. Hannibal slid his tounge against Will's bottom lip begging for entrance. Will opened his mouth resulting in a battle for dominance. Will knew that Hannibal would win but it didn't hurt to play along. After a while they both had to pull back and gasp for air. Both men were now panting and looking at each other with lust-blown eyes.

"You want this?" Will asked

"Will, I've wanted this from since I first laid eyes on you."

Will smiled and stood up and the same time as Hannibal. They both went to kiss again, Will's hands moved to behind Hannibal's neck and Hannibal's went to at the base of Will's spine. That was until Will moaned into Hannibal's mouth bringing him back into reality.

"Will you do realize you are wearing nothing but your boxer?"

"Oh um no I forgot about that. Shit."

"That's fine will saves us a job for later. Bedroom now."

Will was thankful at that moment he knew where Hannibal's bedroom was and walked in the direction of the room with his lips connected to Hannibal's. When they got there they immediately laid on the bed. Will moved Hannibal's jacket off his shoulders and undid his tie, throwing both items across the room. His hands then moved to undo the buttons on his shirt throwing away as well. Will's hands moved over Hannibal's toned chest taking in curve. Hannibal's suit trousers were next to follow the pile of discarded clothes. Hannibal moved Will so that Will was underneath him. Will pushed his hips up to meet Hannibal's moving his erection against Hannibal. Both of the men groaned at the action it only aroused them even more. Hannibal shifted down Will's hips and pulled down his boxers releasing his hard cock. Hannibal took in the sight before him and then shifted even further down Will. Hannibal kissed the tip of Will's cock before taking the whole length in his mouth. Will's hands travelled down into Hannibal's hair pushing him further down. Hannibal's head began to move up and down Will's length. Hannibal moaned sending vibrations down Will's length making him moan in arousal. Hannibal removed his mouth to stop Will from coming too soon. Will whined at the loss of contact. Hannibal leaned over Will and searched about in his bedside cabinet draw and pulling out a plastic bottle. Hannibal flicked open the cap and poured generous amounts onto his hand before closing the top and throwing it somewhere out of the way.

"Will, get on your knees"

Will shifted so that his ass was in the air. Hannibal moved so that he was behind Will and teased his hole with one finger. Hannibal made circular motions around Will's entrance and Will moaned as it entered him. Hannibal moved his finger in and out preparing Will as best he could. After that he added a second finger scissoring them inside Will. Convinced Will was prepared enough Hannibal pulled out his fingers and pulled down his silk boxers before rubbed lube all over his aching length. Hannibal positioned his length at Will entrance and slowly started to enter Will making Will groan in pain and pleasure. Soon Hannibal was all the way into Will. He pulled almost all the way out of Will and then quickly thrust back in hitting Wills prostate exactly the action caused Will to arch his back and moan loudly. Hannibal kept thrusting in and out of Will hitting his prostate exactly each time. Hannibal reached around Will's hips and took Will's cock in his hand and started to stroke it at the same speed he was thrusting at. Hannibal could smell the arousal in the air and could also sense will was close to his orgasm as was Hannibal. After a few more thrusts Hannibal was coming inside Will and Will was coming in Hannibal's hand. Hannibal pulled out of Will and walked into the adjoining bathroom to get a cloth to clean them up. Once he'd cleaned both of them up he threw the cloth in the direction of the bathroom and snuggled next to a sleepy Will.

"Will"

"Mmm?"

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
